JC Oneshots
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: One-shots of out favorite characters with some new ones. Pairings vairy and you can also choose the next pairing for each chapter. I own nothing.


Jungle Cubs One-shots

Disclaimer: I do not own Jungle Cubs. Disney does and I make no money off of this. But I do own Rose and that's enough for me. 

OC/Kaa: 3

Bagheera/Shere Khan: 2

Bagheera/OC: 1

Title: Kaa's Secret

Rating: G

Pairing: OC/Kaa

Warnings: Slash

Summary: Kaa has a secret crush, but it isn't another snake…

Kaa sighed as he slithered through the jungle floor, head hung down and eyes cast low. He passed by an injured mouse, not even looking its way. Now Kaa was one to take an opportunity like that one to get a quick meal out of the misfortune of others. But today, his poor stomach would go unheard.

For some time now, Kaa was having trouble. Love trouble. Yes you read right.

Kaa was in love with the newest member of the Jungle Cubs, Rose. He remembered when he first laid eyes on her. Bagheera brought her to the lair to meet the gang and Kaa couldn't take his eyes off her. Her beautiful purple eyes glittered in the sunlight and her beautiful reddish/orange fur glistened like the finest silk. Yes fur.

Rose was a fox. A fox that was a man packs pet. The black collar and matching armlet on her forearm was a dead giveaway. Meaning, she was of high stature in the man pack; maybe the pet of the alpha, perhaps?

'_She's too good for me,' _Kaa sighed.

Even if he had a chance, he knew Rose was too good for him. He was a lowly snake and she was fox of class. She probably had a guy back where she came from. Kaa thought about the fox and her sparkling purple eyes and suddenly became depressed.

Why would she want him?

Title: Rose's hidden feelings

Rating: G

Pairing: OC/Kaa

Warnings: Slash

Summary: Rose has a secret of her own…

Rose looked up from her hiding place. She had been following the snake for sometime now and frowned at how crestfallen the snake looked. He didn't even try to eat that injured mouse. She thought something was definitely wrong. She was worried about the little snake.

Rose had a secret too.

She was in love with Kaa the rock snake and try as she might; she was just too shy to tell him how she feels. She tried to tell him-on numerous occasions- but she would always chicken out and run off in embarrassment. He probably thought that she was insane.

Rose watched as the rock snake slithered up on a boulder by a river and curled up into a tight ball. She hearing him sobbing and she ears flattened against her head. If only she knew what was hurting Kaa. Then she could help him.

She looked at the snake and continued to hear him sob for a few moments, before she emerged from her hiding place.

Title: Untitled

Rating: PG

Pairing: OC/Kaa

Warnings: Slash, morbid thoughts and rubbing noses.

Summary: The two finally confront each other and Rose makes a bold move...

Kaa heard rustling from the bushes and looked up to see the object of his affection and misery walk over to him. He blinked, before scrambling off the boulder. He fell off the boulder and landed ungraciously on his head.

Rose giggled, thinking that the snake was too cute.

"Hello Kaa," Rose greeted, standing a few inches away from the rock snake.

Her ears were perked and her tail was swishing back and forth behind her. The red heart shape pendant was gleaming in the sunlight and her purple eyes were sparkling like gems. Kaa gulped and try to speak through the lump in his throat.

"H-hi Rosssse," Kaa squeaked, waving the tip of his tail at the fox, before picking his head up from the ground.

Rose bent down so that they were eye to eye. Now the two were nose to nose and both blushed. Rose flattened her ears against her head; her tail was still swishing slightly in hope that the snake would kiss her. Kaa looked from the fox's eyes, to her snot, to her lips and back to her eyes. He felt the familiar heat in his cheeks and stomach and cast his eyes down in shame.

He wanted to kiss so badly. But he was afraid that she wouldn't return it. Or worse, trample him in the ground and eat his lifeless body. Then maybe at least, he would be with her in her stomach.

Kaa opened his mouth, but no words came out. His mouth suddenly became dry.

Rose waited patiently for a few minutes, before she became impatient. She rubbed her nose against Kaa's and the snake jumped.

He looked at the fox, who blushed more. He had never seen someone redder.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?"

Kaa didn't need to asked twice.

Title: Falling

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bagheera/Shere Khan

Warnings: Slash and licking (Not like that. The rating doesn't allow it. ^^) and kissing

Summary: When he's with him, he always feels like his falling…

Bagheera rubbed his head against Shere Khans, who blushed slightly before pushing the panther away from him. But that didn't seem to discourage the panther. Instead, he swatted his head playfully, before licking his cheek. Shere Khan went to lick-or swat- him back, but the panther ran off. Shere Khan followed him, not wanting the panther to get away unpunished.

They played this game till they were in a secluded part of the jungle. That's when Bagheera decided to turn around and leap on the panther. Shere Khan leapt back and after awhile, they were both tumbling and falling down the hill they were on top of.

They soon found themselves with Shere Khan on top of Bagheera; both laughing. Bagheera then did something that made the tiger feel amazing. He kissed him. And when the panther pulled away, Shere Khans head was still swimming and after looking into those half lidded emerald eyes, he was found himself falling all over again.

Title: Rival

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bagheera/Shere Khan, hinted one-sided Bagheera/OC

Warnings: slash, jealousy

Summary: Set during 'Falling'. Someone was watching everything and he is _**not**_ happy…

There was someone watching Bagheera and Shere Khan. Cain, the new tiger of the jungle, was keeping a close eye on the other two felines. He had infatuation with Bagheera and the brown tiger would do anything to make the panther his. But there was just one problem with that.

Shere Khan, the other tiger of the jungle and one of Bagheera's friends. The other seemed to like Bagheera as well. And who wouldn't? The panther was too cute for his own good. But he wasn't about to be discouraged into getting what was rightfully his.

As he watched the two other felines land at the bottom of the hill, Cain felt his anger flare as he saw his Bagheera underneath Shere Khan. He was wishing more than anything, that he was in the other tigers place. As he saw his beloved kiss his enemy, Cain almost went star craving mad. He clawed at the rock next to him, claw marks showing on the surface.

Why would Bagheera want to kiss him? Didn't the other tiger treat him like dirt?

When he saw Shere Khan lean down and kiss Bagheera, it was all he could take. Cain turned around and ran off. He was severally unpleased.

Title: Dream

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Bagheera/OC slight mentioned Bagheera/Shere Khan

Warnings: Violence and death

Summary: It was (sadly) only a dream….

He ripped a gaping hole into his enemies' leg with his fangs. Almost slit his throat with his razor claws. And stood there, as the one who dared try to take what was his, staggered to his feet. Cain smirked evilly, leering at the tiger while he used what energy he had to stand. He wanted the other to stand before he gave the finale blow.

Shere Khan panted, blood steadily flowing out of his mouth and one of eyes swelled shut. With his one good eye, he silently begged Cain to spare him; that he was sorry to ever think that he ever had a chance with Bagheera.

Cain lunged forward, and clutched Shere Khan by the throat. The other did nothing to stop this, too weak to even move. There was a sickening crack and Shere Khan's lifeless body dropped to the ground. Cain sneered at the body, before pushing it of the cliff's ledge. He then felt a warm body next to him, and a tongue licking the blood of his neck.

Cain purred, letting Bagheera lick Shere Khans blood from his body. When the panther was done, Cain kissed him deeply.

Cain awoke with a jolt. Outside, the storm was getting worse and Luc was sleeping peacefully next to him. He looked out and saw lighting strike somewhere a few miles away. He frowned, before sighing and putting his head back down.

It was-sadly- only a dream.


End file.
